Hazel and flash
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: Hazel and her family runs away from her horrible owners and ends up with Flash and his pack


Hazel and Flash

By: Savannah Brown.

Chapter 1: The beginning.

Hazel lay in a dirty corner of her family's cage, thinking about last night. Hazel slipped away late last night and ran into another wolf named Flash. Flash had said her family could join him in his pack. Hazel's family said they would leave when the moon was full, which was tomorrow night. Hazel looked around the cage to see her mother and father, Rock and Snow, lay huddled together. Their pelts matted, their bodies bruised. _Just like mine. _Hazel thought, remembering her cruel harsh owners. Her owners beat her family and her best friend Misty. Her brother, Night, lay next to her. Snow's body glowed in the moonlight. Night's black pelt was now visible as the moonlight shined down upon his black pelt making his white markings glow. Hazel and Night looked nothing alike; except for her markings hers were black against her white pelt. Hazel turned over and fell asleep.

. . .

Hazel awoke to a searing pain in her side. Hazel howled in pain and leapt to her paws. One of her owners was dragging her outside her cage into a fenced in field. Rock lay on his side whimpering. Snow huddled close to Night, trembling. Hazel got to her paws and padded over to Snow and pressed her nose into her mother's fur. "Don't worry Hazel." Snow murmured. "We will escape tonight." Hazel nodded and padded over to Misty. Misty's brown fur rippled as she trembled. "I hate it here." She whimpered. Hazel looked at her and gave her ear a quick lick. "It's ok we're leaving tonight." Hazel whispered. Misty nodded at her and lay down, putting her head on her paws. "Hey, everybody gather around me" Rock called. Hazel and Misty padded toward Rock and sat down. "We have to have a plan to leave to night." Rock rasped. Hazel shook her head. "If we found a way out….we could leave right now while our owners are away." Hazel told them. Night snorted. "Hazel, do you have thistle down in your brains! We can't leave right now! Our owners might be watching!" Hazel glared at her brother. "We could wait until our owners take their daily nap!" She snapped.

"It wouldn't work!"

"Yes it would!"

"No it wouldn't!"

"You're just jealous because I came up with the idea!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Stop it!" Rock growled. Hazel looked at her paws. "You are not pups anymore! You are full grown wolves and I want you to start acting like it!" Rock barked. Snow cocked her head. "I think Hazel has a point." Hazel smiled. Rock looked at their owner's house and sighed. "Fine tell us your plan Hazel." Hazel's face was serious as she explained her plan. "Someone should check to see if our owners were awake before we try to escape. If they are asleep then we sneak away quickly and quietly but if their awake then we wait until tonight." Snow and Rock exchanged a worried glance. "Ok we can try." Snow said softly. "Wait! Who is going to check on our owners to see if they are asleep?" Misty demanded. Night stepped forward. "I'll do it." He announced. Snow stiffened. Hazel nodded. "You must go now." Hazel told him. Night nodded and ran across the field. Snow looked over across the field. "We can dig a hole under the fence and not get hurt by the barb on it." Snow explained. "IV already started to dig the hole; I think we are almost deep enough." Snow finished. Rock smiled and licked her face. "I can help, just as soon as Night comes back and tells us what's going on." Snow nodded and leaned into Rock's fur. "Don't ever leave me." Snow whispered. Rock stiffened. "I will never leave you. I would give my life to you. You are my whole world, without you I can't function. Without you….I couldn't live my life." Rock whispered back, his tone full of love. Hazel watched her parents, smiling. A howl pierced the air as Night ran across the field, the owners following.

Chapter 2: Stick

Hazel ran over to her mother and father. "The owner's are chasing Night across the field!" Hazel gasped, breathless. Rock peeled his lips back in a snarl. Snow stood up stiffly. Night ran across the field, slowing as he got further across the field, yelping as the she-human stuck him and sent him rolling in the dust. Snow yelped as the man came over and dragged her and Rock into cage, followed by Hazel and Night. The she-human slammed the cage door shut, forgetting to lock it. Hazel pricked her ears. "We can escape tonight." Hazel whispered. "What!" Night protested. "Remember your last great plan?" Night hissed. Hazel flinched, as if Night had cuffed her over the head. Snow growled. "She actually tried, Night! You don't realize that!" Night looked at his paws. "I'm sorry Hazel…Just a bit disappointed that we didn't get to leave now." Night mumbled. Hazel pressed her muzzle against Night's. "It's ok Night. I understand." Night nodded and curled up next to Hazel. Snow and Rock curled up together resting their heads on each other's shoulder.

. . .

"Rock! Rock NO!" Hazel screeched as a jet black wolf slammed into Rock, tearing his claws to Rocks throat. Snow yelped and tore her claws into the wolf's flank, blood staining her snow white pelt. The black wolf screeched in pain and frustration and ran into the forest. Hazel's family had escaped. Hazel's family was almost to flash's camp. They had almost made it. Snow howled in grief and buried her nose into Rock's pelt, whimpering. Night stared, transfixed, at Rock's body, disbelief and grief clouding his eyes. "You must go meet Flash in camp….We'll be there by the time the moon has risen." Night told her, his voice hollow. Hazel nodded and bolted away, tears streaming down her face.

(Well I'm out of ideas but feel free to make some suggestions)

.


End file.
